


Fair Game

by AngelXxXCelestial (CelestialxXxAngel)



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Trailer, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Endgame, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Parent Tony Stark, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Post-Canon Fix-It, Post-Endgame, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 11:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18619495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialxXxAngel/pseuds/AngelXxXCelestial
Summary: I love cheeseburger, dad. But I love you three thousand times more. Morgan! Time travel!





	Fair Game

"You ruin her life! You know. You know that it is going to happen. You know that he is going to sacrifice himself. Is that your end game? How could you?!" Her mother screamed hoarsely at someone, it was almost midnight, only a few hours after her dad's funeral.

"Tony made his own choice. There is no other way. It is our only chance to defeat Thanos. It is always mean to be like that. For what it is worth, I am sorry." The strange man with the red cloak said tiredly to her furious mother.

"I believe with all my heart that he will somehow pull through. I believe that he he will do anything and live for her sake. Morgan is fatherless now. How will she grow up? She needs her dad. I should have stopped him. I should have..." And her mother broke in tears.

"It is going to be fine. You are still here with her. She still has her mother by her side." The man said quietly.

Morgan H. Stark tiptoed back to her room silently. She sat on her bed and cried silently, alone in her room. Dad wasn't around anymore to tell her bedtime stories.

\---

"Hey, Morgan. About your dad... About Tony... It is true that he ended up leaving you behind in this world but he saved so many lives with his sacrifice, you will see that someday. You will meet someone and you will understand why we do this. Someone who will risk their life... Someone who will be your hero..."

She didn't understand. She didn't want to understand. Why did they get to live and her dad not? Why did everyone get their happy ending except for her dad? It wasn't fair.

"Stop pretending like you care about me. I hate heroes, Peter. Don't talk to me like you know me or my dad. In fact, don't ever talk to me again, hero." She turned to face Peter and hissed coldly. Peter deflated.

She put the flowers in the water and left the premise, ignoring Peter who still tried to talk to her.

Was it right to sacrifice one person for the sake of the world? Would it be more right to sacrifice the entire world for the sake of one person?

\---

"I love cheeseburger, dad. Happy told me that you love it too like me. Mum said the same thing." She said to the hologram of her dad before taking a bite from her cheeseburger.

"I wish that I can hear it from you. I wish that I can learn more about you from yourself and not other people or the things you created." Tears started to fall from her eyes.

"But that's impossible, right? You are no longer here with us since you decide to be a stupid martyr. You know, mum cries everyday. She always tries to look strong but she breaks down whenever she remembers you and there's no one else around. It pains my heart to see her like that. I wish that you are here with us." A sob escaped from her mouth.

"Stupid dad, now you make me cry too," A robot approached her with a tissue. "I love cheeseburger, dad. But I love you three thousand times more." She finished with a sad smile on her face.

A hero job was to risk his life to turn his promises into a reality.

\---

_"I am not ready."_

_"No one ever is. We don't get to choose our time. Death is what gives life meaning. To know your days are numbered. Your time is short.You'd think after all this time, I'd be ready. But look at me. Stretching one moment out into a thousand... Just so that I can watch the snow."_

_Doctor Stephen Strange and The Ancient One._

\---

_**-Fair Game-** _

_**About Her** _

\---

Morgan H. Stark slumped down on her chair, exhaustion reflected as clear as water on her face. The entire room was a mess.

She rubbed her eyes with her hands tiredly.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, run one last simulation for today. Don't worry, I will still go to sleep even if this one fails too." She said while groaning in fatigue.

F.R.I.D.A.Y responded by displaying the result of the latest simulation to the daughter of her creator.

She took a glance on the result, expecting it to be another failure.

Not a moment later, she leaped from her chair in shock, all signs of exhaustion gone entirely. She slammed her hands on the table and read the entire thing, eyes going almost too fast and brain working a mile per second.

Success. It was a success. The simulation was a success. There was a chance for this to work.

Hope bloomed inside her chest for the first time in many years.

Morgan H. Stark fell to her knees and laughed. She laughed until there were tears running down on her face.

"It works. It works! I did it. I am your daughter after all, dad." She whooped before she made the final preparation for her experiment with a new vigor.

"Just a little bit more, wait for me, dad." She put the last cable into the right place and hopped on the circle.

"You know what, dad? You are too selfless for the people you love. I am different in that aspect from you though." She said while activating her suit.

She took a deep breathe.

"I reject this reality. I am going to change everything. I am selfish like that, you see."

Power started to run into the circle.

"I will see you soon, dad."

In three.

"Please called me Morguna again."

Two.

A portal appeared and Doctor Stephen Strange stepped into the place, eyes widening in alarm when he saw everything.

One.

Too late. Morgan Stark made the jump and disappeared, travelling back in time to the past, changing the current reality.

Thanos could go and fuck himself raw. Morgan H. Stark won't let anything come between her dad and her.


End file.
